1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for controlling the image forming apparatus, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses such as printers having a copy function have been known. Some of the image forming apparatuses include a shortcut key. Using the shortcut key, a user can easily display a certain screen for executing a function. The system that employs the shortcut key of an image forming apparatus includes a method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-009234.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-009234, the image forming apparatus includes two shortcut keys. A user can assign setting items (for example, a magnification and a color of image) to the two shortcut keys. As described above, for example, by assigning a setting item that is frequently used to a shortcut key, the user can easily display a setting screen for setting the setting item on the image forming apparatus.
However, the above-described known technique includes the following problems. For example, it is assumed that an integration copy function is assigned to a shortcut key in order to use the integration copy function for reducing the sizes of images on a plurality of documents by laying out the images on a sheet of paper and printing the images. By using the shortcut key, a setting screen for the integration copy can be easily displayed. However, in order to actually execute the integration copy, input operations for setting items by the user such as settings for the layout and the reading size of the document by operation keys are required.